


Мастер на все руки

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Steampunk, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Вы знаете, что такое стимпанк? Но едва ли вам известно, откуда он появился на самом деле...
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240





	Мастер на все руки

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [At arm's length](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799827) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



Доктор вбежал в ТАРДИС и захлопнул дверь, чуть только спутница забежала вслед за ним. Уж кому-кому, а им не привыкать к инопланетной погоне.

— Хорошо, на планету бананов больше ни ногой, — Доктор дёрнул рычаг.

— Это после того, как ты съел их древний и самый важный артефакт? Не удивительно, — хмыкнула девушка.

— Марта, я был голоден, ясно? Риск был просчитан. Видимо, не очень удачно.

После очередной тряски в ТАРДИС наступила тишина. Приключение можно было официально считать завершённым.

— Ну что, куда теперь? Прошлое? Будущее? — Доктор убрал руки в карманы и прислонился к консоли.

— А знаешь... Я помню как-то раз в школе мне поставили «неуд» по истории. Я написала в тесте что в начале 20-го века была эра стимпанка, — Марта усмехнулась. — Глупо, правда?

— Глупо? Ну конечно глупо! Стимпанк? Ха! Неужели было так сложно почитать учебник?

— Ну Доооктор, ну я же была ребёнком, мне так не хотелось читать про этот скучный период!

— Скучный? Индустриализация, Первая Мировая, падение Российской Империи... Но уж никак не пар и шестерёнки, — он опустил пару тумблеров на консоли. — Двадцатый век начинается, — гордо изрёк Повелитель Времени и вдавил рычаг.

***

ТАРДИС появилась посреди улицы, и Доктор вальяжно вышел из неё.

— Что ж, Марта Джонс, как видишь, стимпанк – не более чем... _Самая настоящая правда?!_ Что?! — Повелитель Времени непонимающе смотрел по сторонам.

Марта вышла вслед за ним, и её лицо просияло, а глаза зажглись детским восхищением. Их взору предстал Лондон, застроенным каменными домами, между которыми, выпуская пар, рассекали мудрёные железные автомобили странного вида, а небо бороздили большие дирижабли. По брусчатым улицам, лязгая механизмами, проезжали крохотные роботы, продававшие газеты.

— Я знала! Я знала, что учительница была не права, а учебники врали! — Марта ткнула Доктора в бок. — Что, каково это – быть не таким уж всезнающим? Ничего, все ошибаются, — она потащила его в город.

— Но... Но это же бред! — Доктор нахмурился и мрачно посмотрел вокруг, не веря, что знания по истории его подводят.

Город был словно из какого-то невероятного романа. По чистым улицам ходили люди в необычной одежде со множеством карманов и приспособлений. У некоторых из них даже были механические протезы, что совсем не вызывало удивления. Ни у кого, кроме Доктора.

— Это же полнейшее издевательство над историей. Такое едва ли под силу простому человеку. Но кто бы это ни был – я задам ему трёпку, — грозился Повелитель Времени. У первого попавшегося робота он приобрёл свежую газету и пробежался глазам. — Так-так... Ага, угу.. Да, мы победили в войне, какие мы молодцы... Опять куча пафоса и патриотизма.. ясно.. Что?! _Освоение космоса?!_ Ну это уже ни в какие рамки! — Доктор сердито швырнул газету и изрёк: — **_Лавка Пилигрима_**.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросила Марта.

— Лавка Пилигрима, — повторил он. — Эта организация отвечает за всё – взгляни.

И действительно: на всякой железке, на любом механизме был выплавлен логотип с узором из шестерёнок и подпись "Лавка Пилигрима". Именно они, по сведениям газет, собирались запускать в космос первый аппарат. Если бы Доктор пролистал газету чуть дальше, он бы наткнулся на фотографии, и многое сразу встало бы на свои места.

***

Путешественники стояли у двери небольшого магазинчика на углу. Над входом красовалась вывеска "Лавка Пилигрима".

— И что, всё? — спросила Марта. — Типа вот эта забегаловка обеспечивает всю страну?

— Скорее здесь берёт символическое начало большая корпорация, — пояснил Доктор. — Но меня беспокоит другое...

— А почему нигде не написано, что именно они производят?

— ..Да, и это тоже странно.

Это было приятное уютное заведение, переполненное различными механизмами: игрушками, шкатулками, аксессуарами, маленькими роботами, деталями для автомобилей, протезами и просто всякими безделушками. Всё фыркало, клацало и шипело паром.

Марта была в полном восторге. Затаив дыхание она во все глаза разглядывала эти побрякушки. Ее внимание привлекла стойка с механической рукой. Та двигалась как живая. Правда, показывала всего один жест, и тот – неприличный.

За прилавком стоял ушастый парнишка с грустными глазами и ярко-рыжими волосами. Видимо, это и был тот самый Пилигрим, который посмел так жестоко издеваться над историей.

Доктор нахмурился и целенаправленно подошёл к нему. Повелитель Времени стукнул кулаком по прилавку.

— Ох, простите, — встрепенулся парень, вырванный из своих тоскливых дум, — чем я могу вам помочь?

— Милый цвет волос, — сурово сказал Доктор, не отводя тяжёлого взгляда, что явно заставил собеседника нервничать. — Кто здесь главный?

— О-ох, я, сэр. Сразу за...

— Не надо этого. Тебя даже местная пыль слушать не станет, — Доктор понял, что парнишка – едва ли тот, кого он разыскивает. — Кто здесь этот самый Пилигрим?

— При последнем вопросе лицо парня просияло.

— Ах, точно, вы имеете ввиду госпожу Пилигрим, — оживился он. — Она просто невероятная девушка! Всё, что вы видите, было создано ей. Она пришла из ниоткуда – словно с неба свалилась – и основала здесь свою крохотную лавчонку с безделушками. И вот она уже нанимает персонал, открывает заводы и фабрики, производит всё, что только можно. И вся страна процветает благодаря ей! — он мечтательно вздохнул. — Госпожа и правда невероятна.

Вдруг из соседнего помещения, откуда-то сбоку, раздался раскатистый грохот, шум, лязг и шипение струй пара. Вся эта какофония сопровождалась невнятной бранью.

Дверь выбило очередным хлопко́м. Оттуда повалили тучи дыма и буквально вылетела девушка. Её отбросило волной и повалило с ног. Ещё метра три она проехалась по полу на спине и остановилась только у самых ног Доктора и его спутницы.

— Да почему эта штуковина взрывается чаще, чем я дыш... — девушка подняла глаза и заметила Доктора. Секундное молчание – и она закидывает руки за голову и принимает непринуждённый вид, словно так и задумано. — О, Доктор! Как дела? Классные кеды. А я вот тут, понимаешь, отдыхаю. Люблю, знаешь ли, вечерком на полу поваляться.

— Девушка, вы в порядке? Вам помочь? Я медсестра, — Марта кинулась к ней.

— Странник?! — Доктор в смятении забегал по ней взглядом, а затем тяжело вздохнул. — И почему я не удивлён?

***

— Плачущие ангелы, — сбивчиво начала свой рассказ Странник. — Я наткнулась на одного из них. Совершенно случайно, прошу заметить! И эта дрянь отправила меня в самое дурацкое время. Ни тебе вай-фая, ни интернета с мемасиками, ни колонок с музыкой.. Бррр! Как будто к обезьянам в плен попала.

— Ясно, — хмуро сказал Доктор. — И давно ты здесь?

— Эээмм... Пару дней, может неделю, — пожала плечами девушка. — Эй, мальчик, как там тебя.. Сколько я уже тут?

— _Четыре года, шесть месяцев и восемнадцать дней_ , — гордо выпалил парнишка, оживившись.

— Вооот, представляешь, сколько я терплю всё это, — она кивнула на рыжего, не отводившего с неё трепетно восхищённого взгляда.

— А меня, кстати, Арчи зовут, — робко представился парень Доктору и Марте.

— Ой, свали отсюда, а? — нахмурилась Странник. — Иди, я не знаю, принеси мне пива что ли. Короче просто иди.

Арчи послушно кивнул и тут же скрылся в подсобке.

— Ну вот, — продолжила рассказ Повелительница Времени, — а потом из грязи и палок я создала свои первые приколюхи. Теперь моя корпорация насчитывает кучу работников и снабжает всю страну. Классно, да?

Она гордым взглядом окинула помещение, заполненное беспрестанно двигающимися и бренчащими механизмами.

— Ничего не классно, — оборвал Доктор. — Ты портишь таймлайн. Снова.

— Ну Доктор, не будь таким занудой, — вмешалась Марта. — Не слушайте его, — обратилась она к Страннику. — Всё, что вы делаете – это просто потрясающе. Это работа на века, поверьте. Кстати, а что делает эта механическая рука?

— Показывает средний палец, — невозмутимо ответила госпожа Пилигрим.

— А зачем?

— Ну... Просто.

— А ещё что-нибудь она делать умеет?

— Эмм.. Нет.

— Так, Странник, ты опять устроила чёрт-те что! — негодовал Доктор. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты натворила? Ты вечно думаешь только о себе!

— Я ускорила прогресс! Только посмотри, сколько классных приспособлений получили люди. Того и гляди – вай-фай скоро появится. Думаю, с моей финансовой помощью и технической поддержкой господин Тесла сделает своё дело.

— Это всё неправильно – от начала до конца!

— Но я **_никогда не поступаю правильно_**!

— Ты создала сильнейший временной парадокс, ответвление в параллельную реальность. Это может повлечь за собой настоящую катастрофу – время пойдёт по другому пути!

— Ну и плевать я хотела. Подумаешь – запускаю ракеты раньше Илона Маска.

— А это уже вообще абсурд. Никакого запуска не будет!

— А я говорю – будет! — выкрикнула Странник.

В этот момент на пороге показался рыжий парень с кружкой пива:

— Вот, госпожа, подогрел подольше – как вы любите.

— Да ты вообще заткнись, тебя только не хватало, — огрызнулась Странник.

— Но госпожа...

— _Рот свой замолчи, я сказала!_ — взвизгнула она.

— А ты не смей с ним так говорить, — вступилась Марта, которой стало жалко паренька.

— Медсестра, тебя тоже не спрашивали, — зыркнула на неё Повелительница Времени.

— Эй, у меня вообще-то имя есть!

— Значит так! — громко сказал Доктор, перекрикивая брань. — Я придумаю, как свернуть всё, что ты тут наворотила. И никакого запуска не будет!

Странник, пыхтя от обиды, собралась было что-то возразить. Она взяла свою кружку пива с желанием выплеснуть его на Доктора. Но в последний момент одним резким жестом опрокинула содержимое кружки на Арчи.

— Плохо подогрел, — буркнула она ему. — А вы оба – катитесь отсюдова! — с этими словами госпожа Пилигрим буквально вытолкнула Доктора и Марту из своей лавки.

***

Доктор и Марта бесцельно шагали по городу, мимо ларьков и небольших домов. По улицам сновал народ, и всюду кипела жизнь. Со всех сторон раздавалось механическое тиканье и лязг, заглушаемый игрой уличных музыкантов.

Доктор был угрюм и сосредоточен. Он хмурил брови и пытался придумать, как бы остановить этот огромный временной парадокс, пока последствия не дали о себе знать.

Марта в нерешительности смотрела на него. "Тихий Доктор – беда для вселенной", — подумала она и решилась завязать разговор.

— А всё-таки, стимпанк – это потрясно. Но та женщина, она довольно... Странная. Вы ведь явно знакомы. Может, расскажешь?

— Она – _Странник_ , — как-то размыто произнёс Доктор, замедлив шаг. Для него это определение было более чем исчерпывающим, ведь одно лишь её имя несло в себе неизмеримо многое. — Когда я говорил, что последний из своего рода, я соврал. Она тоже Повелитель Времени. Помнишь вывеску на входе в её лавку? Я понял, что меня смутило. Шестерёнки на её логотипе – это несомненно галлифрейские письмена.

— Но почему же вы держитесь по одиночке? Вас же всего двое с целой планеты, — глаза Марты стали круглыми от удивления.

— Ты сама видела: она просто _невыносима_. Не знаю, как давно она такая, но находиться с ней долго – просто нереально. А когда просто помнишь, что она где-то там, на просторах вселенной, такая чудна́я и необыкновенная... Парадокс, но именно когда Странника нет рядом, я понимаю, что **_она – самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной_**.

Марта опустила глаза и тяжело вздохнула. Повелитель Времени продолжил:

— В детстве мы были неразлучны. Носились по рубиновым полям, спорили о звёздах. Но мы выросли. А потом – война... Война Времени. И тогда я... У меня не было выбора. _Но я пообещал ей, что..._ — Доктор умолк.

Вдруг сзади послышались чьи-то быстро приближающиеся шаги.   
Это был Арчи, тот рыжий парень из лавки. Он выглядел растрёпанным и сильно запыхался.   
Доктор и Марта обернулись и в недоумении посмотрели на него.

— Госпожа Пилигрим... — пытаясь отдышаться начал парень. — Госпожа просила меня, — он прокашлялся и процитировал: — "Догони их и дай пинка ещё раз. Чтоб не выпендривались"

Марта и Доктор переглянулись.

— Ты бежал сюда от самой лавки только для этого?

— Слово госпожи – закон, — кивнул Арчи. — Не буду же я спорить с её умом, — он неловко улыбнулся.

— Ох, приятель, — Марта шумно выдохнула.

***

Марта и Арчи начали оживлённое обсуждение. Доктор в это время, словно маленький ребёнок маялся от скуки. Мало того, что о нём все забыли, так ещё все эти восторженные разговоры о Страннике из уст восхищённого рыжего парня вызывали у Повелителя Времени странные чувства.

Не зная, чем занять себя, Повелитель Времени бездумно смотрел по сторонам и по-прежнему не мог взять в толк всю эту стимпанковскую дребедень. Его внимание привлёк маленькая механическая зверушка, забавно бегавшая из стороны в сторону.

Доктор, позабыв о своей спутнице направился к механизму, присел на корточки и начал его изучать.

— Но как же ты двигаешься?.. — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Откуда энергия? У тебя бесконечный завод? Или неограниченное топливо? _Почему так?.._ — Повелитель Времени вертел в руках механизм, стучал по нему пальцами и даже, по своему обыкновению, провёл по нему языком.

— Мааама, тут дядя лижет моего робота!! — завопил совсем рядом какой-то мелкий мальчуган. Доктор от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Что? Ой, нет! Я вовсе не...

Но ему предстоял разговор с рассерженной мамой малыша.

А в это время Марта и Арчи всё так же стояли на месте и вели беседу, не заметив отсутствия Доктора.

— Госпожа всегда так занята, — мечтательно сказал парень. — Она очень увлечена своим новым проектом и совсем не замечает меня и моих чувств к ней.

— Что? Нет. Это невозможно не заметить. По одному твоему взгляду видно, что ты без ума от неё, — Марта положила руку ему на плечо. — Пойми, ты ходишь за ней хвостом, смотришь с невыразимым восхищением, пытаешься казаться достойными ждёшь, что тебя заметят. Я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Ты готов сделать всё, чтобы дать понять – тебе нужно что-то большее, чем просто роль какого-то напарника! Но _он_ снова и снова отказывается это замечать... Чёрт, дак это же моя жизнь! — девушка нервно всплеснула руками.

— О, не переживай так. Я, например, уже смирился, что вечно остаюсь невидимкой, — голос Арчи стал невероятно тоскливым. — Она даже имя-то моё толком так и не помнит. Но я давно догадался... — он наклонился ближе и понизил голос, словно делясь какой-то страшной тайной, — ..она – **_женщина со звёзд_**. Таким, как она, совсем не до нас. Простой землянин никогда не сможет стать чем-то достойным в глазах небывалого космического пришельца с далёких галактик.

Марта собралась было что-то выпалить, но от переизбытка эмоций просто открывала и закрывала рот. Она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не разразиться в гневной тираде. В конце концов, прорычав что-то невнятное себе под нос, она схватила парня за запястье и потащила обратно, в сторону лавки.

— Всё, с меня хватит этой надменности Повелителей Времени! Сейчас мы поговорим с этой Странником, Пилигримом или как её там!

— Н-но как же ваш друг?! — парень вспомнил, про Доктора, которого было нигде не видать.

— Ему больше 900 лет. Думаю, если потеряется, у него хватит мозгов спросить дорогу.

***

Лавка Пилигрима никогда не была тихой и спокойной. Всё внутри гудело, лязгало, пыхтело и фыркало. Однако, с посетителями сегодня не задалось. Странник от скуки в пятый раз обошла все бесчисленные полки и прилавки и наконец остановилась у механической руки.

— Ну что, моё золотце, довольно наоскорбляла посетителей? — ласково начала она, с нежной улыбкой наклоняясь к механизму. Рука быстро показала грубый жест. Девушка усмехнулась: — Такая общительная! Ути-пути, моя радость...

Вдруг дверь распахнулась, и в лавку ворвалась Марта, таща под руку рыжего Арчи. Улыбка с лица Повелительницы Времени в миг пропала. Странник в мгновение приняла вид обескураженного безразличия.

— Как тебе не стыдно? — выпалила Марта. — Как?

— Не спрашивай меня как. Да и вообще, ты о чём?

— О нём! — медсестра указала на нервного парня с виноватым взглядом. — Ты что, не видишь, как ужасно ведёшь себя? Он же так старается помочь и угодить, а ты!..

— Прошу, перестань орать в моей лавке, — холодно сказала Странник, чётко выделяя последние два слова.

— Ну почему ты не можешь быть хоть чуточку милосерднее, чуточку человечнее?

— А я и не человек, — нараспев отозвалась Повелительница Времени, поворачиваясь к девушке спиной. Все эмоции она выплеснула ещё тогда, вместе с пивом. Теперь трепать свои нервы лишний раз не хотелось.

Марта топнула от злости. Она видела в этом парнишке себя и до конца не понимала, чью именно честь она отстаивает. Но одно она понимала точно: создательница удивительного стимпанка вовсе не такая потрясающая, как казалась ей на первый взгляд.

— А ты что же, мальчик, подговариваешь всех против меня? — Странник покосилась на Арчи.

— Нет! Что вы, госпожа, я бы ни за что.. Я бы не... — под её взглядом он стал казаться ещё более жалким. Арчи не мог найти себе места, и, что-то невнятно пробормотав, быстро ретировался в подсобку.

— Ты такая эгоистичная, — продолжила Марта Джонс. — Тебе совершенно плевать на чувства других. Понятно, почему _Доктор **никогда** не стал бы путешествовать с тобой_, — Странник напряглась. Марта продолжила: — Ты ведёшь себя как какая-то... Как какой-то.. Как какой-то _Казанова_! Да. Почему ты поступаешь как чёртов Казанова?!

Повелительница Времени выпрямилась, как струна. Повисла напряжённая тишина.

— Ну есть у меня догадка почему. Но, может, объяснишься для начала? — она повернулась к Марте и нахмурилась.

— Потому что он подлец! Никогда никого не любил, кроме себя. И всем только врал. Ты так же, как и он, используешь тех, кто искренне тебя любит!

Странник зло сверкнула фиолетовыми глазами, сжала кулаки и медленно направилась к девушке.

— А ты, стало быть, знала его лично?

— Нет, но это же общеизвестный факт. _Казанова – ужасный мерзавец_.

У Повелительницы Времени закончились слова. Это было уже слишком. Она сама не отследила момент, когда её рука дрогнула и замахнулась для хорошего удара.

Но рукоприкладства не случилось.   
Дверь лавки распахнулась, и внутрь влетел запыхавшийся Доктор.

— Почему у тебя всё двигается??

— Что, прости?

***

Странник в замешательстве вылупилась на Доктора.

— Механизмы, — пояснил он. — Как они все работают? На какой тяге? Ты же понимаешь, что для того, чтобы заставить всё это работать, нужно сжечь тонны угля. Или подкручивать завод каждые пару минут. Ну не может быть всё просто так!

— Да знаю я, чай, не сто лет назад родилась. Закон сохранения энергии и всё такое.

— Ну тогда как ты объяснишь всё это? — Доктор окинул взглядом беспокойное содержимое лавки.

— Не спрашивай меня как. Мастера не раскрывают своих секретов.

— Либо у тебя правда есть какой-то план, либо ты понятия не имеешь, отчего это происходит. Зная тебя, я склоняюсь ко второму.

— Ну да, я тут не при чём. Сделала первую железку, отвёрткой пошвыркала – оно и заработало всё. Вон, до сих пор дёргается, — Странник указала на металлическую руку, которая продолжала отправлять всем один и тот же жест. — Да и какая вообще разница? Работает? Работает. Люди довольны? Довольны. И всё, — Повелительница Времени подала плечами и пошла прочь.

— Значит так, — жёстко сказал Доктор. — Ты отменишь запуск ракеты. Космическая программа в начале 20 века – это уже край. Ты и так уже сильно напортачила. Один Вортекс знает, чем это обернётся.

Оба Повелителя Времени знали, что если это произойдёт, то вся история пойдёт иначе и сама временная канва будет неисправимо повреждена. Время вариативно – но не настолько.

— Запуск состоится, — упрямо заявила Странник.

— А я сказал нет, и ты знаешь почему. Ты должна понять...

— Ах я должна понять? — перебила девушка. — Я должна? А почему ты никогда ничего не должен? А кто поймёт меня, м? Я осталась брошена на чужой планете, в дурацком времени без малейшего шанса улизнуть. Без ТАРДИС, без любых технологий, без дома. _Одна во всей вселенной_ – как всегда, впрочем. Неужели я не заслуживаю простого обыкновенного убраться отсюда?! Я не хотела портить ничего, не хотела рвать время на части и портить человеческую историю. Я просто хотела добраться до ближайшей точки, где мне помогут. Я же не могу так жить. Я в ловушке, Доктор. Я схожу с ума. Сижу в этой тупой лавке, пятый год изо дня в день терплю бесячего ассистента и не знаю, куда себя деть, — её голос дрогнул. Речь стала звучать жалобно. Это была уже вовсе не претензия, а мольба о помощи. — Почему ты не хочешь понять? Разве я сделала что-то плохое? Лично тебе. Не галактике, не вселенной. А тебе лично. За что ты меня обрекаешь на всё это? Чем я тебя так обидела? — Странник всхлипнула. — Ты сам говорил: есть планета, а есть судьба. И лично моя сейчас рушится... — добавила она еле слышно.

Доктор молча стоял и смотрел в её бездонные космические глаза. Глаза, полные слёз. Оба сердца Доктора сжались при виде этой картины.

— Я не поощряю твоё решение, — тяжело произнёс он после долгого молчания. — Скажу больше: я всеми руками против, но... Скрепя сердца, я позволю тебе делать всё, что ты считаешь нужным. И если всё пойдёт не так (а оно точно пойдёт не так)... — он сделал паузу, — **_...я буду рядом_**.

Доктор выдохнул и молча направился прочь из лавки. Марта последовала за ним. Странник проводила Повелителя Времени долгим взглядом.

***

Настал тот самый Великий День. Посреди огромного стадиона (специально отстроенного ранее по распоряжению госпожи Пилигрим) стояла величественная ракета. По правде говоря, она мало походила на ракету в нашем понимании. Странник конструировала её по памяти акронианских чертежей. В продвинутости их технологии она не сомневалась.

Сама Странник стояла в стороне, на помосте. Она была одета торжественно и выглядела невероятно гордо. Повелительница Времени была самой уважаемой персоной во всей стране.   
Арчи стоял подле неё и не отводил восторженный взгляд.

В первых рядах толпы вместе с Мартой стоял Доктор. Каждой клеткой тела он ощущал, как неправильно было разрешать Страннику творить всё, что она хочет. Но он не мог и не хотел диктовать ей правила. В конце концов, Странник – тоже Повелитель Времени, и ответственность на ней лежит точно такая же.

Сама госпожа Пилигрим в этой время под восторженные возгласы толпы декламировала с помоста свою речь, торжественную и гордую.   
Но за всем этим пафосом скрывалась стыдливая неловкость, что только нарастала, когда её блуждающий взгляд случайно падал на Доктора.   
Теперь, когда ей дали полное добро на действия, азарт и желание действовать предательски отпали.

Дама достала карманные часы и торжественно объявила обратный отсчёт. Она отошла к Арчи и взяла его под руку, от чего тот, кажется, готов был растаять на месте.

— 10... 9... 8... — все на площади хором начали считать, в предвкушении великого и невероятно зрелищного события. Только двое из всей толпы не вели отсчёт, а лишь напряжённо смотрели по сторонам. — 3... 2... 1

Пилигрим нажала на кнопку. Но тут произошло странное. Точнее не произошло ровным счётом ничего. Стояла полная тишина, никто не смел даже вздохнуть.

— Что происходить?! Вернее, что НЕ происходит?! — Странник ещё пару раз судорожно тыкнула на кнопку.

Напряжённое ожидание длилось недолго. В миг все, созданные Странником механизмы сошли с ума. Каждая шестерёнка, что не должна была быть в этом времени, словно одичала. Металлические протезы стали остервенело душить своих хозяев, с неба попадали дирижабли, машины на полной скорости начали врезаться в людей, дома заскрежетали и стали рушиться. Поднялась паника. Люди с криками стали разбегаться кто куда. В этот раз все пожалели, что продукция "Лавки Пилигрима" окружала их на каждом шагу.

Из всех механизмов повалила чёрная густая энергия и медленно потянулась к ракете. Странник растерянно смотрела по сторонам. Она вцепилась в руку рыжего парня. Арчи был напуган не меньше остальных, но он бы ни за что не оставил госпожу. Сейчас он был готов защитить её от всего на свете.

— Странник! — завопил Доктор, подбегая вместе с Мартой к Повелительнице Времени.

— Что?! Что происходит?! Доктор, это твоих рук дело? Всё-таки решил мне помешать?

— Боюсь, ты сама себе помешала, — сурово сказал он, направляя отвёртку на чёрный сгусток. — Это энергия. У неё даже нет названия. Просто Энергия. Та штука, которая находится между мирами и так и норовит просочиться. А ты создала огромный парадокс, тем самым нарушив целостность времени. И вся эта гадость проникла сюда.

— И что же теперь будет? — спросила Марта.

— Теперь Энергия стремится поглотить ту вселенную, в которую она попала. И случиться это может довольно быстро, так что пора пошевеливаться.

Четверо бросились наутёк вместе с остальными. На них то и дело натыкался кто-нибудь из паникующей толпы. На госпожу Пилигрим больше не смотрели как на бога.

Вокруг царил хаос: всё скрежетало, взрывалось и рушилось, отовсюду слышались вопли.

— Видишь, что ты натворила?! Теперь целая временная зона, а потом и вовсе – вся вселенная будет сожрана этим облаком. А ведь всё из-за того, что ты просто не смогла усидеть на месте!

— А что мне оставалось делать? Я была брошена всеми! — Странник пыталась защитить себя.

— Но тебе просто нужно было подать мне сигнал – я бы непременно нашёл тебя и вытащил отсюда.

— О, неужели! Опыт показывает, что ты невероятно плох в поиске меня. Уже целую кучу жизней ты не можешь и не хочешь меня найти и спасти. Я не собиралась просто дожидаться тебя – я и так постоянно это делаю.

— Но теперь всё ЭТО, — Доктор развёл руками, — останется на твоей совести!

— Прекрати сейчас же! — вдруг резко вмешался Арчи. — Даже не смей повышать голос на госпожу, — пригрозил рыжий парень непривычно серьёзным и внушительным голосом. — Ты строишь из себя героя, гения. Но посмотри – ты не сделал ничего с тех пор, как появился тут! Госпожа, чуть только появившись, дала людям надежду, пути для развития и позволила достичь невероятных высот. Всё, что ты видишь вокруг, было создано потерянной женщиной. Она – гордость всей страны. А что сделал ты?! Ты пришёл с осуждением и не сделал ровным счётом ничего. Так что прекрати доказывать своё превосходство. Если ты и знаешь, как нас спасти, то это не более, чем твоя обязанность и долг перед госпожой.

Повелитель Времени, подавленный этой речью, не нашёлся, чтобы возразить, и умолк.   
Все четверо добежали до ТАРДИС.

***

— Доктор, что нам делать? — вскрикнула Марта.

— Думай, думай, думай... — Повелитель Времени в панике носился вокруг консоли, как вдруг его озарила идея.

Он принёс из недр своей машины маленькую светящуюся коробочку и снова кинулся к консоли.

— Эту штуковину я выиграл в тãрa'йту у президента М'патчи-а. Неплохая игра была, кстати говоря. Но требует очень большого участия носа. Не суть важно! — Доктор склонился к проводам под консолью. — Это приспособление способно стереть определённые моменты жизни отдельно взятого существа. Но если очень покопаться – то и самой истории, — он попытался точнее разъяснить свою мысль. — Я пущу волну прямо из ТАРДИС. Она сотрёт момент истории, когда сюда попала Странник. И всё, что здесь произошло после – всё, то единой шестерёнки – никогда не существовало.

— Что? Нет! Ты не можешь просто взять и стереть всё! — Странник вцепилась в рукав Доктора. — Это же всё мой труд, моя душа!

— Я понимаю. Но другого выбора у нас нет. Либо мы уничтожим этот парадокс, либо он уничтожит время.

Странник плотно сжала губы и отпустила Доктора.   
Арчи в это время робко осматривал машину времени.

— Ты же понимаешь: я не беру тебя с собой, — обратилась к нему Повелительница Времени. Парень искренне надеялся пройти этот путь со своей госпожой до конца. На его лице изобразилось отчаяние. Странник продолжила: — И даже если могла бы, всё равно не взяла.

Это прозвучало как-то слишком жёстко. Ей и самой стало стыдно. Но она точно знала, что терпеть всего воздыхателя она точно больше не смогла бы. От этого решения Повелительнице Времени и самой стало как-то противно на душе.

— Знаешь, ты просто какой-то... Стрёмный. Выносить тебя ещё вечность – выше моих сил, — хихикнула Странник, но тут же почувствовала на себе укоризненный взгляд Марты. — Пойдём, я тебя провожу. Пока Доктор возится, у нас есть время попрощаться, — госпожа Пилигрим взяла Арчи под руку и вывела из ТАРДИС.

Она понимала, что назревал серьёзный разговор. Вовсе не из-за Марты или какой-то там внезапно вспыхнувшей любви. А просто потому что так надо. **_Иногда следует делать правильные вещи._**

***

— Значит, это всё? — неуверенно проговорил Арчи.

— Да. Ты останешься здесь. Всё вернётся на круги своя. И у тебя будет своя жизнь. Без меня, — кивнула Странник. Рыжий парень посмотрел на неё мокрыми от слёз глазами, но не стал спорить. Он вообще никогда не спорил с ней.

— Зато я хотя бы буду знать, что вы живы и что с вами всё в порядке.

— Боюсь, что нет. _Ты вообще не будешь меня знать._ Сейчас волна из ТАРДИС сотрёт каждую мою секунду пребывания здесь. Я – не более, чем приятный сон, лёгкое наваждение.

— Но.. Но я не хочу! Вы – лучшее, что было в моей жизни!

— Кошмар у тебя жизнь, конечно. Ну нельзя так. Посмотри на меня: я же больная на всю голову. Ты хороший парень и заслуживаешь гораздо больше, чем быть безымянным мальчиком на побегушках и каждый день терпеть мои пинки. Ты достоин быть по-настоящему счастливым, — Странник нежно посмотрела на него. Впервые за долгое время.

— **_Но я же люблю вас!_** — выпалил парень.

— Да знаю я, не настолько же тупая.

— И как... давно? — парень опешил.

— Ровно _четыре года, шесть месяцев и восемнадцать дней_ , — грустно улыбнулась Повелительница Времени. — Тебе правда лучше остаться здесь. Ты принадлежишь этому времени и нельзя, чтобы ты остался живым доказательством того, чего "никогда не происходило".

"Готово!" — послышался из ТАРДИС голос Доктора. Странник встрепенулась и сделала пару шагов в сторону машины времени, но остановилась и вернулась к Арчи. Повелительница Времени привстала на цыпочки, парень наклонился к ней. Большая разница в росте никогда не была для него помехой. Странник едва ощутимо коснулась губами его лба, как бы извиняясь за всё, что было, и прощаясь.

— Госпожа... — Арчи опешил. Странник с лёгкой тёплой улыбкой пошла к ТАРДИС. — Ну и как же я смогу тебя забыть? — крикнул ей вслед рыжий парень.

— Ох.. — Повелительница Времени обернулась, стоя на пороге. — Не спрашива... — она не договорила свою фразу и резко замолкла на полуслове. Эти последние фразы очень не вовремя навеяли ей воспоминания о прощании с Доктором много веков назад на Галлифрее. Он тогда тоже задавался этим вопросом. Но ответ был для Странника теперь слишком ясным и до боли жестоким.

— А знаешь.. — как бы невзначай сказала Повелительница Времени, резко переменившись в лице и приняв надменный вид. — Я найду тебя. Да, найду. Ты только жди. Ты ничего не вспомнишь, но будешь знать, что я ищу тебя. И когда-нибудь найду, — на её лице мелькнула гримаса отвращения. — А ты сиди здесь. И трать свою проклятую жизнь в надежде. Пока я буду шататься по бескрайнему космосу. И когда-нибудь тебе, возможно, повезёт. Ты только **_жди_**.

Парень, словно зачарованный, вслушивался с каждое слово своей госпожи. В его душе поселилась надежда. Этот блёклый силуэт воспоминаний навеки поселился в глубине его подсознания. _Он будет ждать и надеяться. **Вечно.**_

Госпожа Пилигрим, с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице, захлопнула за собой скрипучую дверь синей полицейской будки.

***

Дальше тянуть было нельзя. Время буквально трещало по швам от раздирающего его парадокса. Доктор подбежал к консоли и опустил большой рычаг. По полу прошлась мелкая дрожь. ТАРДИС испустила целую волну, которая прошлась по округе, содрогая землю.

Всё было кончено. Никакого стимпанка не было. И никогда не существовало.

Странник молча уставилась на монитор. Там виднелся рыжий парень, что стоял снаружи и с надеждой и тоской смотрел на синюю полицейскую будку. В его глазах застыли невыплаканные слёзы, а на устах застыли недосказанные слова. Волна энергии выплеснулась яркой вспышкой.

Арчи что-то выкрикнул напоследок и кинулся к машине времени. Он сделал шаг, затем второй, третий... И остановился с резким недоумением. Его невыносимая боль в мгновение сменилась обыкновенным замешательством. Сам не зная почему, он задержал взгляд на синей полицейской будке, которых в городе и так было полно. Рыжий парень чувствовал, будто его что-то связывает с этим местом. Но, тряхнув головой, он отогнал наваждение и спокойным шагом направился прочь. Арчи раздумывал о том, что он будто бы _кого-то потерял_ , _кого-то **ждёт**_ , но так и не понял, откуда у него эта странная идея.

— Ты правда будешь его искать? — Марта первая разорвала тишину.

— И не собиралась, — сухо отозвалась Страник, всё ещё пялясь в пустой монитор.

— Что? — воскликнул Доктор. — Но зачем ты так сказала? Зачем дала ложную надежду?! У него же теперь никогда не будет нормальной жизни! Это так жестоко заставлять кого-то ждать и надеяться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Как ты могла? Он же любил теб...

— Да что ты говоришь! — резко перебила Странник. — Жестоко?! Да неужели же, Доктор! — с обидой выпалила она и тихо добавила: — _Ему повезло, что у него всего одна жизнь, а не дюжина_.

Она бросила на Повелителя Времени короткий взгляд, и тот всё понял. Да, она жестоко обошлась с Арчи, но это была всего лишь беспомощная попытка отыграться, жалкая месть, предназначенная вовсе не для рыжего парнишки.

— Кстати, просто на заметку, — угрюмо обратилась Странник к Марте, — Казанова никогда не был таким мерзавцем, как ты его описала. Не верь никому. Он любил и уважал каждую свою пассию. Все они обрели счастье - не с ним. Но он всякий раз тосковал и до самого конца помнил имя каждой из них. А было их больше десяти тысяч, — Странник призадумалась. — 12936, если быть точным. ...На этой планете, — сделала ремарку она. — Уж поверь, кому как не мне знать. Он помнил их всех. Как и я всегда буду помнить Арчи. Это уж точно.

ТАРДИС погрузилась в напряжённое молчание.

— Погодите-ка... — пробормотала госпожа Пилигрим, сделав ещё пару шагов. — Что-то не так, — она сделала ещё шаг, второй.

— Стой, это же та самая.. — Марта подошла и сняла со спины Странника механическую руку, вцепившуюся в одежду хозяйки.

— Что? Ты выжила! — Странник радостно обратилась к железяке. — Схватилась за мамочку и осталась целёхонькой, — она вырвала своё творение из рук Марты и крепко обняла. Из механизма едва струился чёрный дымок, что, разумеется, заинтересовало Доктора.

— Секундочку... — он просканировал железную руку своей отвёрткой. — Похоже, часть межпространственной энергии сосредоточилась в этой руке. Видимо, поэтому ей хватило ума вовремя схватиться за тебя и спастись.

Странник крепче обняла её, но вдруг её пробило осознание произошедшего.

— Все мои творения только что были на веки вечные стёрты с лица земли. _Мои дети были сожжены!_ ...Почему это кажется таким до боли знакомым? — её словно парализовало. Глазами, полными ужаса, Повелительница Времени уставилась в пол.

Марта подошла и положила руку ей на плечо. Новая знакомая ей совсем не нравилась — такая сумасбродна, нахальная, порой даже жестокая. Но, вместе с тем, такая человечная.

— Да, стимпанк был стёрт из истории. Но он остался в головах людей. Где-то глубоко в подсознании. На его основе пишут книги и песни, снимают фильмы, устраивают целые фестивали. Люди любят это несуществующее время!

Марту осенило. Она подошла к Доктору и шепнула что-то ему на ухо. Тот явно загорелся её идеей.

— Что ж, Странник, — начал Повелитель Времени, — где тебя высадить на этот раз?

— Без разницы, — отмахнулась Странник.

***

— Та-да! — радостно выкрикнули Доктор и Марта, выходя из ТАРДИС и показывая Страннику, где они очутились.

— Вы не... — Повелительница Времени широко раскрыла глаза, теряя дар речи.

— Именно, — перебил Доктор. — Добро пожаловать в 2015 год на фестиваль Стимпанка! — он просто светился от счастья.

Странник огляделась вокруг, не веря своим глазам. Почти всё как тогда: одежда, интерьер, атрибуты. Да, всё было ненастоящим, но таким родным.   
Она посмотрела на Доктора преданным взглядом.

— Я не умею говорить "спасибо"...

— Я знаю, — тот с улыбкой кивнул в ответ. Всё это - лишь малая часть того, что то он мог для неё сделать.

Они с Мартой переглянулись и молча зашли в ТАРДИС.   
К госпоже Пилигрим подходили люди, любовались её нарядом, просили сфотографироваться. А она крепче прижимала к себе механическую руку и с улыбкой смотрела туда, где ещё пару мгновений назад стояла ТАРДИС.

— **_Спасибо, Доктор..._** — еле слышно произнесла Странник. 


End file.
